


Annoying

by ramuda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramuda/pseuds/ramuda
Summary: Everything was just, so annoying.





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ANOTHER OLD FIC
> 
> wa enjoy

When Izumi thinks of Leo, the first word that comes to his mind is annoying.

It’s annoying, the way he can get under Izumi’s skin in a way that isn’t necessarily unpleasant. It’s annoying, how when Leo says he loves him out of the blue, it leaves these thoughts in his mind that replay in his mind for days. It’s annoying, how when Leo flashes him the brightest smile and starts to laugh, his heart starts beating way too fast and he has to divert the subject to Leo being annoying- because that’s what he is. The most utterly annoying part, is that Izumi actually let himself fall for somebody like Leo.

No matter how many borders he puts up, no matter how many times he tries to push his feelings to the back of his mind along with all his other thoughts, he’s always thinking about Leo.

Not that he would ever tell him that.

Maybe things would have been better if he noticed his feelings sooner- when Leo was saying I love you to him and only him. 

But now the I love you’s are not specific to him- he’s seen them being thrown around Kasa-kun, which gives him this sick feeling in his gut and leaves him thinking about what could have happened if he noticed sooner; if he noticed before Leo disappeared, if he noticed before Kasa-kun joined Knights…. The whole thing is actually kind of annoying to Izumi.

:

Talking is annoying.

Trying to get his point across to Leo without telling him straightforward has proven very hard to do. His insults no longer have a harsh tone to them anymore when they are thrown out. “Annoying.” Is now not accompanied by furrowed eyebrows and an angry glare, but a content stare. He usually lets Leo lingle a little longer than usual when leaning on him, hoping to convey the message that- yes I love you but all I know is protecting myself from being broken, please notice.

:

Izumi confessed.

He was annoyed, waiting for Leo, sick of dropping hints all around him for Leo not to even notice, as if walking through a hail storm without a care in the world. 

Looking back on it, his confession was probably the worst thing he’s ever said, every other word was laced with insults and the constant repetition of ‘oh god please let him understand what I mean because this whole thing is so stupid and unnecessary’ in his head made him stumble over his words.

Leo responded with a laugh, and a beautiful melody that Izumi would usually find annoying; not that it really was, now seemed judgemental.

It wasn’t until Leo put his hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss did he really understand what the laugh meant.

Izumi thought that just this once, the sound of his heart beating at one hundred miles an hour actually wasn’t annoying.


End file.
